


Stories of the heart

by thekuroiookami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekuroiookami/pseuds/thekuroiookami
Summary: Hawk Eye means that Takao always knows when you're feeling down.





	Stories of the heart

He knew immediately that something was wrong when he made a joke about flying penguins and everyone else groaned, but you just gave him a strained smile. The whole morning you wouldn’t look at him, and around lunch time you disappeared. But Takao was nothing if observant. He slid open the door to the music room and found you staring despondently at the piano, shoulders slumped. You looked up, startled, as he slid onto the seat, shifting next to you until his arm brushed yours.

“Hey, you.” His smile was as carefree as ever, but his sharp eyes had gentled to something softer.

“Hey.” Your voice came out quieter than you would have liked. “Sorry, were you looking for me?”

“Nah, ‘cause I’m always looking _at_ you, ____-chan. So you can’t hide anything from me. What’s wrong?”

You opened your mouth to deny it, say nothing was wrong, but the look on Takao’s face stopped you. His eyes were the clear blue of a summer sky, and it felt wrong to lie when they looked at you with so much affection. You sighed, head drooping under the weight of your thoughts.

“It’s just- this is going to sound so stupid- but I’m so lonely.”

He frowned in concentration. You scrambled to explain before he got the wrong idea.

“Ah, I’m not saying you neglected me or anything! I know I shouldn’t feel this way, especially when you’re around, Kazu. But ever since Mama remarried, she’s been busy with the younger kids and her new husband. I don’t have the heart to monopolize her. I miss Papa more than ever now, but I can’t tell her about it…”

You looked away, unable to explain how it was to feel like a stranger in your own house. How you went home every evening and felt like you were watching some other family from the other side of a window. A tap of a finger on your nose made you look up in surprise.

“___-chan,” he scolded, “you shouldn’t keep these things to yourself. I’ll feel bad, you know.”

You flinched in remorse. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to.” He heaved a sigh.

“Come here.” You somehow found yourself tugged into his lap. Before you could think about how awkward it would be to get caught like this in school, you were tucked in safely with Takao’s chin resting on your shoulder, his chest reassuringly solid against your back. He hummed, the sound vibrating down your spine.

“Hmm, you’re warm, ____-chan. Hugging you like this feels good.”

You blushed at his unabashed commentary, but snuggled a bit closer. “Y-you’re good too, Kazu.”

He chuckled, his breath tickling the back of your neck. Then he turned serious. “It’s okay, you know. To feel that way. Anyone would.”

You ducked your head, feeling tears form at the edge of your lashes. Somehow his kindness was unravelling all the strings you’d cinched around your heart to keep it from falling apart. “I-it’s not like Mama has abandoned me or anything. But sometimes, I think- even though I know it’s not true- that she doesn’t want me anymore.”

Your breath hitched as Takao’s arms tightened around your waist. His palms slid down, engulfing your smaller hands. The contrast between his defined, capable fingers and your more delicate joints was oddly comforting.

“Let me tell you a story,” he began in low, mesmerizing tones, “of a beautiful princess.”

You nodded, hypnotized by the feeling of his skin against yours and his mellow timbre.

“Now, the princess didn’t think she was beautiful or brave, but she was. Even more importantly, she was smart and positive, believing in the best even when times were difficult. She was a joy to her parents, and treasured by everyone who knew her.” 

You pursed your lips in puzzlement, but didn’t interrupt. Takao continued speaking, occasionally moving your joint hands for emphasis.

“One day, the princess met a knight who was out running errands. The knight was in a terrible hurry, because he had a demanding master. When the lord said to get something done, the knight had better do it quick or else.”

“I can see some parallels here,” you murmured. Takao’s lips curved against your neck, but he kept going.

“In his rush to get to the market, the knight bumped into the princess, knocking her over. She was carrying a tray of cupcakes she had worked very hard to make. The knight realized with horror that not only were the cupcakes ruined, but the princess had been splattered with icing all over!”

“They did take a while to decorate,” you said thoughtfully, “but I don’t think it was worth the panicked reaction you had.”

“Ssh, I’m telling the story here. Anyway, just when the knight thought he was done for, the princess started laughing. It was the prettiest laugh he’d heard, musical and joyful. “Well,” said the princess, “I’ve seen batter days. Wouldn’t you agree?” The knight instantly knew that this was the only person he’d ever want. And so he asked for her hand.”

You buried your face in your hands. “I was really embarrassed, okay? It was either laugh about it or cry.”

Takao gently pulled your hands away from your face. “I’m not finished yet. The knight could see what was obvious to anyone: that the princess was exquisite from head to toe. From her hair-“ He tucked a lock of your hair behind your ear.

“-to her nails-“ His fingers slid between yours.

“-her slim wrists-“ His lips brushed over your wrist, making your pulse beat against your skin.

“-her pretty legs-“ His knees bracketed yours, surrounding you with his frame.

“-to the curve of her neck-“ Takao kissed a spot above your collar, making your skin spark with lightning. “Everything about her was lovely. But most importantly,“ - his hand pulled yours to rest over your pounding heart – “she was beautiful here. Which is why he wasn’t surprised when the queen said to him, “Takao-kun, take care of my precious daughter. She is my whole world, so my life is in your hands now.” And the knight swore that no matter what, he would cherish the princess more than his own life.”

You stared at him, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. “She really said that? My mother?”

“Yep.” His smile was blinding. “That’s why you should have more faith in her. I mean, she threatened me with a kitchen knife.”

“I didn’t know.” You buried your face in his shirt. He didn’t seem to mind, adjusting his grip to stroke your hair in a soothing movement. “I should- I should talk to her.”

“You should. Your mother loves you, ____-chan, and so do I. We’re never going to judge you for feeling one way or the other, so long as you’re honest about it. So don’t keep it all to yourself, ‘kay?”

You nodded and wiped your eyes with your sleeve. “Kazu?”

“Yeah?”

“How are you so good at telling stories? Are there other girls you’re comforting like this?”

He smirked. “Just the one.” You blinked at him in disbelief. His grin widened. “My little sister.”

“Oh.” Your chest lightened in relief. “That explains it.”

 He lifted one shoulder in a nonchalant shrug. “There’s only two ways to get her to stop crying, and this is one.”

That made you curious. “What’s the other one?”

A spark of his eyes was the all the warning you got. “This,” he said, before his fingers found your sides in irresistible tickles. He chased you all the way to class, your laughs echoing down the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written in response to an ask on Tumblr.


End file.
